Some types of firearms include a flashlight that functions as a spotlight for illuminating remote targets. These lights are rigidly mounted and direct light along the firearm's barrel and in the direction of the target of the firearm. Many firearms may be equipped with a rail, sometimes referred to as a Picatinny rail, which is generally mounted along the weapons barrel. Such a rail provides a place to attach accessory devices to the firearm, such as spotlights.